X Code
X Code (Russian: Код X, tr. Kod X; Georgian: X კოდი tr. X k’odi) ' '''is a public masked identity, originally created and assumed by the former and exiled Eurasian prince, Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne. The mantle was eventually assumed by Akito Ryu following the Refrain. Character Outline Although for a long time that Jonathan remains the person behind the mask, through-out the conflict between the Eurasian Empire and A.E.G.I.S., X Code and his distinctive appearance remained a symbol of the anti-Eurasian rebellion and the fight for an independent Philippines. X Code's fame quickly spread around the resistance group through-out the country. When Jonathan announced the Autonomous Espionage Group of International Service or A.E.G.I.S. to the world, he remained its undisputed leader as X Code until the Blood Rebellion, with Vivienne sometimes donning the costume to act as a decoy for him, in some cases though, by Jules. X Code became a symbol in the Philippines, a messianic figure, especially after Aelin Ethryne was accidentally turned by Jonathan's Kaio into an enemy of the Filipinos and ordered their massacre. During the first assault on Manila, however, Jonathan left the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. behind to seek his kidnapped sister, Marianne Carter. In his absence, the Blood Rebellion crumbled, and the Empire declared X Code dead. Return Bequeathing the Title The Great Shift Physical Description No one had ever seen who is the masked man behind the costume of X Code until circumstances and repercussions arise that the identity of the owner is revealed. But X Code is very popular for his iconic costume. The X Code costume consists of a white long-sleeve dressed shirt beneath a black tailcoat with a frilled white cravat, and dark trousers. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with the pair of black fitted gloves, knee-high riding boots, and worn over it is a dark cloak, featuring a huge figure of a silver fierce dragon, the symbol emblem of A.E.G.I.S. on the left side, linked by a single gold chain and a cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is its stone-colored mask with embossed intricate patterns on its plate that extends into spikes at the back, completely hiding the wearer's face and hair; the mask appears opaque from the outside but is actually transparent from the inside. By unknown means, a small part of the mask, at the part of the eye can be signaled to slide down, exposing the wearer's left eye to allow Jonathan the ability to use his Kaio without exposing his identity. Personality under construction Abilities under construction Quotes * ''"By the time that you chose to be a member of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S., then probably you already understand the circumstances that you'll be in. It is true that our passage out is already cut out. But you have the choice yourself. Two choices actually: it is either to die with me, or live with me!" Trivia Character History * The meaning for X Code is that X means 'unknown' in algebra, while Code presumably came from the fact that a Kaio user who reaches the extent of his ability becomes a code bearer. * Most chapters of the series were dedicated to him: Stage 04: I am X Code (Reboot), Stage 25: X Code (Reboot), Turn 09: His name is X Code (''Revival''), Round 10: Two X Codes (Reload), and Epilogue: X; (Reload). Since no chapter was dedicated to him in the third book, the term used for chapter then 'Code', in honor of him. * X Code was based from Zero (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion). Other Description * Jonathan purposely chose his alter-ego's name to be X Code upon finding his record among those of the Kaio experiments as "Code X". * Both Jonathan and Akito made their debut as X Code during a staged execution, where both events ended up with the supposed to be executed evading death. * When Jonathan handed a miniature of X Code to Marianne, she commented that the mask seems familiar on her touch. Jonathan then remembered that X Code's mask was based from one of Marianne's dolls' helmet. Succession and Precedence Category:Knights of A.E.G.I.S. Category:Chevalier Pilot Category:Terrorist Category:United Order of Nations Category:Gallia Reims Knight Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:European Military